


Take the Bullet

by Yuuyoiis



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, This isn't meant to be taken seriously at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuyoiis/pseuds/Yuuyoiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade tells Peter to take the bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asxris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asxris/gifts).



> I did this for you and I hope you like this and I also hope everyone else who reads it enjoys it as well.

His leg was thrown over Wade’s shoulder whose lips were pressed against his calf as he continued his thrusts. Wade’s ragged breathing brushing against his skin seemed intensify the tingling he felt and everything felt so good. He was practically numb with pleasure. When Wade hit that one perfect spot he threw his head back as he moaned the latter’s name, voice hoarse.  
“Yeah you like that, huh? You’re a dirty little spider, huh.” Wade had pulled his face away from Peter’s calf and instead gazed down at him. Peter groans as their eyes meet which was the exact moment Wade smirked. “You like taking this bullet, don’t you Parker?”

He was crashing, and not like the good kind of crashing he feels when he finally cums, no he was crash landing and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The heightened pleasure he had once felt was but only a light buzz and his moans had quietened as he looked up at his boyfriend who had ceased all movement as soon as Peter’s moans had died down.

“What happened didn’t like riding the bullet?” Wade asks as he looks down at his boyfriend curiously. Peter groans as he throws an arm over his eyes to not meet his boyfriend’s gaze. “I was so close too.” He gripes.  
“Ah, come on baby boy it wasn’t that bad.”  
Peter shook his still refusing to look up at the latter, “Remember that rule about calling your dick an eggplant? Well now, that same rule applies to calling it a bullet.”  
“Can’t make any promises, my sweet little Spidey!”  
“Wade behave or I swear to all that is h- oh my god please keep doing that.”

Peter couldn’t even say he was upset that Wade had cut him off from his threat especially since that blow job was definitely in the top ten.


End file.
